


With My Last Breath

by Movbekna



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bartender Bucky, Blood and Gore, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, M/M, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Original Character(s), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Torture, Violence, clint barton - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, sam wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movbekna/pseuds/Movbekna
Summary: Steve is a Mob Boss in Brooklyn, What happens when someone takes the most important person away from him? Lets just say they messed with the wrong Mob Boss.





	1. The Bar Named Buckys Place

Steve wasn't a bad guy. He was far from it. He was just helping Brooklyn in ways no one else could. People feared him and people loved him. Most of all people were just jealous. "Aye! what the hell do you think your doin!" Bucky yelled as a few men started to yell at each other in the middle of the bar. "Take that shit out side my bar!" He held an empty bottle of beer in his hand glaring at the men from behind the counter. They broke apart holding up their hands. "Sorry Bucky!" one yelled. Steve owned a few bars in town. Bucky managed this one working almost every night. Steve and Bucky have been together for almost 5 years now and they have never been more in love. They owned a huge loft that sat above the bar. "Damn right your sorry." He muttered to himself starting to clean up. 

Sam was a really good friend of Both of them and always made sure he helped Bucky close up. "Do you need anything else before I head out?" He asked putting on his jacket. Bucky shook his head tying a bag of trash closed. "Na im good. Just have to take this out. Thanks sam." He followed him to the front door and locked the door behind him. Grabbing the three trash bags he kicked the back door open walking over to the dumpsters. There was a black car sitting behind the building, he didnt pay much attention to it knowing how shady Brooklyn can be at night. Throwing in the bags he headed back inside and locked the door. 

Heading up to the loft he sighed feeling how tired he really was. Smiling at his sleeping boyfriend as he walked into the big bedroom stripping off his shirt then his pants he slowly crawled into bed making sure he didnt wake him at this early hour. Plugging in his phone he looked at the time. It was a little past 3 am. Snuggling close to Steve he wrapped his arm over Steves naked chest and laid his head on it. When he did, Steves big arm pulled him closer then felt lips on his head. Bucky kissed his chest softly closing his eyes. He fell asleep listening to the strong heart beat. 

_________________________________

Bucky was woken up from a sound. What the hell is that? His groggy sleep brain tried to wake up. He blinked open his eyes hearing the music playing. Rubbing his eyes awake he lifted his head seeing Steves phone light up. Bucky reached as far as he could without crawling on top of his boyfriend. His finger tips just touched the corner of it and he groaned. The music stopped and he yawned laying his head back down. The music started up again and he groaned. Poking Steves chest softly. "Babe.." He spoke before lifting his head again. His leg laid between Steves as he poked his chest again listening to the soft snoring. He wasnt waking up. The music stopped again but started up again. "Oh, my god." Reaching up he ran his fingers through Steves hair speaking a little louder. "Steve." Steve grunted and blinked open his eyes his hand ran up Buckys back slowly. "hmmm" Was all he said closing his eyes again. "Baby your phone keeps going off." The music stopped then started up again. Steve sighed and reached over grabbing it. It was just after 4 am. Steve grumbled thumbing at it trying to answer it. "Why in the hell are you calling me at this hour." Bucky rolled over onto his back. Well tried to but Steve pulled him back. He could hear a angry voice on the other end. "Then deal with it Jason, You dont need me to hold your damn hand." He hung up the phone before the other man had a chance to say anything else. The phone went off again. "What the fucking fuck" Steve grumbled answering it again. "Jason. What the hel-" He stopped talking. The voice was louder. "They did what?" Steve sounded angry this time. He slapped Bucky on the ass lightly a few times so Bucky would move off of him. Steve sat up and ran his fingers through his blond hair making the bed head worse. "Alright, Alright. Calm down. Ill have a few guys head your way." He hung up the phone and got up from the bed, "Everything ok?" Bucky asked softly taking Steves pillow and hugged it to his chest. "Someone set Jasons bar on fire." He was pulling on a pair of sweat pants. He leaned over the bed and kissed Bucky on the lips. "Dont worry about it sweetheart." Bucky kissed him back tiredly. "Go back to bed." He kissed his forehead before walking out of the bedroom. Bucky could hear his office door shut.  
\------------------------------  
Awaking later on in the day Bucky walked over to Steves office opening the door peeking his head inside. He wasnt in there. "Babe?" He called out closing the door again walking into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter. "Had to go out. Breakfast is on me. <3" Bucky smiled seeing a plate of still warm food next to it. He giggled picking up a fork and started in on it. Walking over to the window with the plate still in his hand he looked out then down still seeing the car from last night behind the building. Maybe someone left it there. Getting dress he headed down to the bar to open it up, Sam already setting up the chairs. "Hey, have you seen that car behind the building?" Bucky asked pulling on his black leather jacket. "Yea, Iv seen it parked back there for a wail. It pulled in not that long ago." Bucky hummed and walked to the back room before pushing open the back door. Walking over to the car he tried to look inside but the windows were tinted black. He tapped on the driver side window. nothing happened. He looked the car over before starting to walk back to the back door when the window rolled down. Bucky turned and walked back seeing two men sitting inside. "Hi. Umm What are ya guys doin?" He asked putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "Oh, well Steve asked us to look over the place." Bucky nodded slowly before biting his lip. Why wouldn't he have said anything. "Oh...What are your names?" He tiled his head looking over at the other man. "Joey. And this is Neal." Neal nodded and Bucky nodded back. Bucky knew all of Steves guys but he had never heard of them. "Dont tell the Boss you saw us. He didnt want you to think he was trying to be over protective." Bucky nodded and sighed. "Yea I can see him doing that." He laughed and tapped the top of the roof. "Well have a good day fellas, If ya want a beer come on in first ones on the house." The window rolled back up and Bucky headed back inside.  
\------------------------------  
The night was almost over as Bucky pulled out his phone. He hadnt seen or heard from Steve all day. "Over protective huh?" He sent the text smiling to himself. Walking Sam out he tied the trash bags closed and headed to the back door when his phone dinged. Setting one down he pulled it out from his back pocket seeing a text from Steve. "Over Protective? I can never be to over protective of you. What did I do?" Bucky Chuckled to himself. "The guys Watching over the place. What were their names, Joey and Neal? Yea good job on that one." He sent the text sticking it back into his pocket picking up the bag and kicked open the back door. The car was still there. Throwing the bags into the dumpster he waved at the car. His phone dinged as the car started up. He looked down at his phone. "What are you talking about Bucky. What guys? I dont have anyone watching the place." Buckys eyes got wide looking up at the car the head lights blinding him. His phone started to buzz in his hand. Steve was calling him. He fast walked to the back door answering it. Before he could even say hello Steve was talking. "Bucky where are you? What are you talking about?" He locked the back door leaning on it. "The car behind the bar Steve. They said they worked for you." Steve huffed, he could hear a his car start up. "Bucky you know everyone who works for me." Bucky swallowed hard. "I-..." Steve cut him off. "Get upstairs babe and lock the door." Bucky was just about to move when he could hear someone try and open the back door. "Oh god..." He spoke into the phone. "Steve Get here now!" He started to run up the stairs slamming the door shut locking it. "Im on my way babe." 

There was a loud shattering sound that came from down stairs. The front window. Holding the phone against his cheek he stood in the living room. "They just broke the front window..." "Bucky hide somewhere, anywhere. Theres a gun in my office grab it." Bucky was turning around trying to think of somewhere. Running to steves office he grabbed the gun in the desk than ran over to the closet pulling it open, he closed it behind himself then crawled to the back corner. The loft door slammed open. Bucky held his breath listening to Steve swear speeding down the road. It sounded like they were throwing everything around. Then it got quite. Bucky didnt make a sound for the longest time. Felt like forever. "I..I think their gone.." He whispered but as soon as he whispered that the closet door flung open and a hand was grabbing his leg trying to yank him out. He yelped dropping the phone. Strong arms ripped him out from the closet smashing a cloth over Buckys mouth and grabbing the gun from his hand "Steve!" He tried to yell out but came out as a muffled sound, trying to fight back. Everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING Blood and violence! 
> 
> So I suck at writing Sorry to let y'all down. No beta reader either aka i have no damn friends.  
> Ill try my best!

Fire licked out of the bar windows as Steve pulled up outside of the front, two black SUVs behind him. Dashing out of his car he stood in front of it wide eyed "Fuck!" A voice yelled behind him as three men came running to his side. "Clint call the fire department." Steve spoke still staring at the building that was up in flames. Clint snapped at one of the other men telling them to call them. "Steve what about Bucky?" Steve was in shock. "Fucking Russians!" The other man yelled. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what was going on. "Boss!" Steve shook his head trying to think straight, turning around he looked at the men. "Search the city. They have Bucky and ill be damned if they touch a fucking hair on his head." He was pulling out his phone ready to call everyone he knew. "Clint, your with me." He was power walking back over to his car hearing the sirens getting closer. "Steve" Clint said behind him. "He could be anywhere..." Steve just shot him a glare, Hitting call the phone rang only once before a female voice answered. "Well isn't it Steve Rogers. What do I owe the pleasure of hearing your handsome voice?" Steve started up the car and started to head down the road. "Natasha. I need you to find your mole with the Russians." She laughed. "What for. I hate that creep. He always slaps my ass." Steves hands were shaking as one held the phone and other on the wheel gripping it to tightly. "They have Bucky.." He barely got out, his anger turning his vision to red. "I...I need you to figure out where they took him, and why." The line was silent for a moment. "On it. Call you in 20."   
_________________________________________________________

Black. Everything was black when Bucky opened his eyes. Something was tied over them. His head was throbbing in pain. Voices. Hearing voices off somewhere to far away to understand what they were saying. Opening his mouth to speak he couldn't. Tried to move his arms. They were tied above his head. His legs couldn't move either. Panic set in as he tried to get his hands free. Pull the fabric off his eyes but couldn't. What was that smell? Rotten, something rotten. Whimpering he didn't stop trying to get free. Foot steps. There were foot steps coming closer to him. The fabric over his eyes were torn away. A light blinded him trying to get his blurry vision to come to. A tall dark man stood before him with a smirk on his face. "Hello James..." he spoke in a low voice tilting his head looking Bucky up and down. Leaning forward he pulled out a small knife pushing ever so lightly against Buckys throat. "Now James. I need you to be a good boy now and tell me what I want to hear. Can you do that?" Buckys eyes searched the dark room with one bright light in the right hand corner. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 he counted how many men were in there with him. His eyes landed back to the man holding the knife to his throat. He didn't move. The man untied the fabric that was gagging him. He didnt speak. "Yes?" The man spoke again straightening up staring down at him. Buckys hair was in his face, it clung to the sweat on his forehead. "Steve lets you hear everything, knowing everything does he not?" Bucky swallowed hard looking down at his lap he was sitting in a chair, his arms above him tied to the wall. His ankles tied to the feet of the chair. "Now now. Look at me." The knife touched under his chin lifting up his head making him look back up at the man. "I need names. Your going to give them to me." Swallowing hard he felt the lump in his throat begin to form. He glared. "Fuck you..." he spoke angry. "Me? Fuck me? Na your not my type. Im more into boobs then dick." The man pocketed his knife. Someone handed him something metal. It was shinny as it slipped over his fingers onto his knuckles. Brass Knuckles. Gripping the front of Buckys shirt tightly showing them to him. "James. Names. Now." Bucky stared down at the brass his jaw tightening. "What names" He hissed between his teeth. The man laughed a hardly laugh. "All of them. Every single man or women that works for your Boss. Your lover as one might say." Buckys eyes lifted back up to the mans. "Im not telling you shit." He spoke through his teeth again. The man gripped his shirt tighter before swinging his fist down meeting the left side of Buckys cheek. "Names James!" He yelled before pulling back his fist again this time punching Bucky in the nose breaking it. Blood started to pour out of it as Bucky whimpered holding back the tears of pain. He took in a sharp breath. "Fuck you" The fist pulled back once more before it came crashing down hitting Buckys cheek bone. A horrible crushing sound and the feel of white hot pain rushed over the left side of his face. He cried out in pain. "You think this hurts?" The man asked standing back up as one of the other men handed him a rag to wipe the blood off his hands. "Your in for a real treat." Bucky could feel the left side of face begin to swell. His nose still bleeding dripping blood onto his shirt. He could feel Blood slid down his cheek. He spit out the blood that pooled into his mouth. "Well then I guess were going to be here for a wail." Bucky smiled widely and brightly up at the man. "Bring me the torch." 

The smell of burning flesh filled the room along with Buckys crys of pain. His shirt had been ripped open, a torch heating up a metal bar dug into his chest. Burns were all over his chest as the man holding the bar threw it against the wall. Bucky dropped his head to tired to hold it up any longer. "Names James!" The man grabbed one of Buckys fingers along with a wire cutter. Bucky lifted his head dry tears clung to his face. "Drop dead" He huffed out before screaming so hard he couldn't hear himself any longer. Was he still screaming? Blood slid down his right arm. His middle finger fell to the ground. Everything hurt. Everything was to hot. To painful. He felt the crunching and white hot pain in his pointer finger feeling more blood run down his arm. His vision was getting dark. "Untie him!" The man yelled. Once untied the man threw Bucky to the ground. Bucky held his right hand in his left wishing the pain away and the blood to stop. he crawled over to the corner into a ball trying to shield himself, hide himself. "Have fun boys. Just dont kill him. Not yet." The door opened then slammed shut. Bucky peeked up seeing the men start to corner him. He was going to be sick. No really. Before he knew it. He had puked all over himself. "God. Get a hose." One plugged his nose and pointed over to the hose against the wall. 

The water was freezing. He was shaking so hard he felt like he was going to fall apart. The water didnt stop. It kept going. Felt like it was getting colder. "Alright! Thats enough." One man yelled. Bucky was laying on his side in a ball, his teeth chattering, his long hair dripping wet, His left hand still held his right. He watched as one pair of feet walked up to him. The man gripped his hair in his hand and pulled up his head. "You know. If you would just tell us this would be all over." Bucky closed his eyes still shaking. He didnt say anything. That hand gripped tighter on his hair before taking his head and smashing it into the ground. Bucky blacked out after the 2nd hit.

______________________

The black SUV came to a screeching halt. "Steve you cant just go storming in there." Clint tried to reason with him. They had been driving around checking warehouses, mob houses, anywhere they thought there would be a lead. Natashas mole was giving them the go around. Steve reached over Clint and popped open the glove compartment pulling out his hand gun. He checked it was loaded. "Watch me." He threw open the driver side door. "God fucking damn it." Clint got out of the car shoving his gun into the back of his jeans following his boss. "This is stupid Steve, You will be shot on sight and you know it." Clint spoke glaring at the Tall man. He looked pissed and set on doing what he had to do. "I dont care Clint. Its been almost 24 hours. Who knows- Who knows how long he has." He cocked his gun sliding in the back of his jeans and pushed open the doors of the main Russian bar. He stormed through people pushing them a side, Clint right behind him. The barkeep noticed Steve right away, Steve wasn't hard to miss, tall, blond, beefy like no tomorrow. He reached under the counter and pulled out a shot gun. Before he could even aim it Steve pulled out his Gun with out even looking at the man he shot him in the shoulder and kept walking knowing where the back room was. Clint pulled out his gun and aimed it at whoever thought it was a good idea to point a gun at his boss or himself. Kicking open the back room door there was a few tables and a small mini bar off to the left side. About 6 guys stood stunned as Steve marched right up to a lean short man with a smirk stuck on his face. "Took you long enough to get here." The man spoke an accent heavy on his voice. Steve dropped his gun grabbing the man by his coat lifting him up pinning him down onto the table. The other men pulled out there guns but Clint had his pointed at them already. "Dont fucking move!" One didn't listen and shot Steve in the side of the thigh. Clint shot him in both knees. "I said dont fucking Move!" Steve barely even flinched at the stinging pain as he glared down at the man on the table. "Where the fuck is he." His hands gripped the coat tighter. "Where the fuck is he Ivan!" Steves fist met the mans face more than once. He only stopped when he felt a hand on his back. He let go of Ivan looking down at the blood on his hand. "Steve..." Steve looked over to the voice that was speaking to him. It was Natasha. The man on the table laughed and spit out blood. "You'll never find him Rogers." Steve was about to leap forward and beat the man some more but hands stopped him. There were bodies laying on the floor. Steves men now stood in there spot. The female hand gripped his shoulder. "Hes not going to tell you anything. But I know someone who will..." Steves men grabbed Ivan off the table hauling him up. Steve turned to leave out the back door his leg almost giving out. Pain shot up his leg and he winced. "Lets get you patched up ok?" Natasha spoke. He shook off her hand and limped to the back door turning around looking at his men holding Ivan up. "Get rid of him." He gritted through his teeth before walking out leaving a trail of blood behind him. Clint was about to follow him when Natasha grabbed his arm. "You have to watch him. I mean it Clint. What in your right mind thought this was a good idea?" She glared at him. "You think I would be able to stop that 200 pound man?" He raise his eye brow at her. She let go of his arm and sighed "Just...keep an eye on him ok?" She asked softly. Clint touched her hip and gave her a small smile. "You know I will Nat.." Natasha nodded kissing him on the cheek before leaving. 

Steve was sitting in the driver side of his SUV when Clint walked up and tapped on the window before pulling the door open. "How about you let me drive big guy." Steve was just glaring ahead of him. Clint sighed and patted Steves shoulder. "we will find Bucky Steve....I swear we will..." Steves shoulders sank and he hung his head. "This is all my fault..." Clint shook his head "Dont do that to yourself man. It will be the death of you if you do. Now get out of my spot before I pull you out." He smirked pulling on Steves arm trying to get him to move. "As for the leg, Ill stitch it up at my place. You can crash there too." Steve got out and limped over to the other side of the car and got in. God thats right. He didnt have a home anymore. His and Buckys home was gone. Everything. Gone. Putting his face into his hands he held back his tears. God he just wanted to hold Bucky in his arms again. Hear his laugh. See his smile. The sounds he made when they were in bed. The way he would look at Steve when he told him he loved him. His heart hurt. He needed Bucky back, He needed his Buck back. He needed him to be safe. What good is he if he cant even protect his own loved one.


End file.
